


Saved

by 13JinHwi



Series: Wanna One Shots ♡ [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Depiction of drugs, Liberated Wanna One, M/M, Sorry Im so bad on taggibg uwu, Suicidal Daehwi, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13JinHwi/pseuds/13JinHwi
Summary: For all the times Lee Daehwi tried to commit suicide, Bae Jinyoung was there. Not really to save him, actually even chose to have him do it, but ended up being the savior.





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> DONE.  
> Although the ending is not what I initially planned, I did so so as to explain the main point of the story and IT HAS PART TWO ON THE SERIES. YAY! But i'm still working on it so just stay tuned.

The first time it happened is the first time Jinyoung met Daehwi. Daehwi jumped from a cliff only to land on Jinyoung's yacht. If not for his girlfriend, Jiwoon, who's so nice, whom he's taking on a date, he'd thought the unconscious boy's already dead, and since he'd surely don't want to be blamed if ever, he may or may not just dump Daehwi's body to the sea. That is how his date and relationship is ruined, they argued after bringing Daehwi to the hospital quickly.

\---

The second time is at a school event after around 2 weeks. Jinyoung is half drank, thanks to Kuanlin's innocent-looking charisma he was able to sneak in booze, and he was barely holding in his puke. As he stumbled over to the sink, he unknowngly knocked a bottle of poison and it fell and shattered into the floor. After he finished emptying his stomach and is kind-of around his right mind already, he saw a familiar boy looking at him like he has two heads (Jinyoung checked his reflection on the mirror and saw that he still has one head).

"What did you fucking do?!" The guy yelled.

"What 'what'?" Jinyoung asked confusedly. The boy pointed at the shards of glasses swimming in a dark liquid on the floor, Jinyoung looked but he is still clueless. "Uhhh..." Jinyoung twitched his neck to the side and then scratched his head, still having the same clueless pose for about a minute or two. "They... uhm. I think it is uhmm... shattered bottle?"

The boy looked like he is about to breakdown and stab Jinyoung with the glass. "That was my bottle of poison, you idiot." He said through gritted teeth but with a angry fake smile.

That is when it dawned onto Jinyoung. The boy was trying to commit suicide and with all the sassyness and insult he just showed him, Jinyoung decided to support him instead of stopping. "You know, just drink water from the toilet. It is cheap and will kill you with contamination."

The boy looked at him blankly. Closed his eyes and sighed as if to calm his raging self. Then he gripped his hair, "Argh!" he shouted before leaving with a stomp. At that very moment, Jinyoung realized that the boy he just met is the same boy who fell into his yacht and ruined his date. "So he wants to die huh." Jinyoung murmured to himself.

\---

A month after, Jinyoung and his friends went to a bar. At the same bar, but earlier than Jinyoung and his friends could arrive, Daehwi was already there. His plan was to overdose himself so he bought a lot of weeds and such. But before he can even start to execute his plan, he was dragged by Samuel away from their now empty table, save for the weeds, into the dance floor. Before a minute could even pass, Jinyoung and his group arrived, they saw an empty table near Daehwi's and was heading there but Jinyoung saw the empty table with 'high goods'.

"Let's just sit here. Empty with free-" and he grabbed the plastic full of druggies. They all cheered and took their seats.

"Are we sure its empty though?" Jihoon worriedly asked.

"If its taken, there should atleast be someone manning these with all its many contents." Jisung reasoned out and all of them just shrugged their worries off.

As they were preparing to start their session, Jinyoung felt weird in his stomach and excused himself. After releasing at the lavatory, he was pulled by his other friends who decided to hit the dance floor, Ong and Woojin. After a while of dacing, he heard a commotion and looked only to see that the source was their table. He took a closer look and saw Jisung arguing with the guy whom he named as 'the suicider'. He heard 'the suicider' was planning to use it all but Jisung countered that he can see they are stll minors that shouldn't be at the bar in the first place. As a result, Jisung, 'the suicider', and all those people with them, except Jinyoung, Ong, and Woojin who are far from them, were kicked out for causing trouble.

\---

That same night, after delivering Ong and Woojin into Woojin's flat, Jinyoung's car suddenly glitch-worked before finally stopped working. Jinyoung tried to revive the machine multiple times but to no avail. As he was about to call his driver to fetch him, he saw a figure from below (?) the road and it faced him. He was almost scared when he recognized the figure to be 'the suicider'. His car window was slightly open so with how loud the guy was probably shouting, he was able to recognize a 'there's no CCTV', a 'hit me, I won't charge' and others along those lines.

Jinyoung just stared at the guy. He can't believe on whatever trick coincidence is playing with him to witness the boy's always failed suicide attempts.

On the other hand, the 'suicider' seemed to became more upset as time ticked, so finally, he broke the silence and shouted, "Why can't I just die. Argh!" before he ran away.

Bae Jinyoung doensn't really care whether the guy wants to die or whatever. He is a carefree rich man, living in his own ways and will. His parents are already gone but he was left with a ton of money and was given allowances by his uncle, Sehun, who manages their family company. He was living his life to the fullest, after all, when you have money and looks, you take no effort for girls to be hooked. But the coincidences of him meeting the same boy attempting suicide is bothering him. He doesn't know what it means though, or more precisely, he has an idea but doesn't want to entertain.

\---

Soon, the bothering feeling was burried deep in his mind, but not enough to be totally forgotten, after months of not seeing the boy. That is until October 30. It may be a coincidence or something but they were again on the same place at the same time.

It was all Sungwoon's idea for their gang to go ghost hunting at their school library that is rumured to house a wild ghost. They were about to turn a corner when they heard the faint closing of the door and a click. They stopped on their tracks, vigilant to any other sound. And then ran when they heart footsteps, their own footsteps echoing from the floor boards, towards the door only to find it locked.

"What the fuck?!" Daniel hissed as he kept on twisting the knob. Jinyoung looked around, amidst panicking himself, for something that might help them get out. But he almost laughed at his friends' sight. Woojin, Jihoon, and Kuanlin are hugging each other with scared faces. Sungwoon was helping Daniel turn the knob, Ong was biting his nails at the middle of their commotions, and Jisung was unrevelling a knot from the hook at the wall.

"What are you doing hyung?" Jinyoung asked. Jisung panickingly looked at him and told him he doesn't know in a rushed scared whisper. After he released what he is doing, he let go of the knot that instead of falling on the floor, traveled upwards as if it was being pulled on the other end. They all saw this, with bulging eyes and ragged breating. Their teeth tattered as it was followed by a loud noise, like something fell. And with that, they all shouted in fear and silently prayed to survive so they can kill Sungwoon.

They heard another noise near them and was about to let out another yelp (but Woojin still shouted being the dolphin he is) when they realize it was Ong Brains working, he was pushing the door open with his body. "Help me open this shit." He commanded and everyone moved to help him. Soon, it opened with a bang and they all ran outside, still hearing scratching noises and soft pats on the floor.

Unbeknownst to all of them, there was another story unraveling at the same place and time. Daehwi had set up the library beforehand. He wil be hanging himself, surely no one would interrupt him on October 30th at their school's 'hunted' library. And to make it more sure, he locked the the door as soon as he entered and went to where he set up the chair and rope to be used. He was almost disturbed by the echo of running footsteps but he just told himself that he's going to die anyway. Just as he climbed the chair, his last straw of bravery was pulled and cut. The rope suddenly fell, he was sure it was safely and surely knotted at the hook, he made it more than sure when he just arrived. Shocked, he lost balance and fell on the floor with a loud sound. Then he heard what seemed like agonizing shouts, he wants to get away fast specially when he heard banging sounds but he thinks he injured his feet so he just crawled, the metal design of his shoes scratching and the soft pat of his palms sounding to the floor. Soon the banging stopped with the loudest and by the time he was near the door, it was open. It is weird and scary so he crawled faster to the outside and limply walked to the school's exit.

\---

After a month of recovering from his feet injury in the library, Daehwi is back to school. And he is determined for another life-ending journey.

Now, saying that Lee Daehwi is confused is an understatement. He is both in a state of shock and confusion as realizations hit him hard on the face, just as how the wind does as he stands on the rooftop. Ready to fall at any given moment.

He thinks this is it. Everyone seems to be in their classes and the rooftop is forbidden for students due to the many cases of suicide, that he may join few minutes from now. But as he looked down to check on what is below, suddenly, he remembered all the times, which is five, he tried to end his life and it all failed. He doesn't know what game is fate playing with him but he is winning this. Had fate really wanted him to live, it should've given him his saviour when he asked for it. Had fate really intend to spare his life, it should've been nicer with the life it gave Daehwi.

A tear fell from his eyes. He wants to end his life but still, he is praying that for the last time, may his saviour come and save him from all the pain.

Daehwi is quite popular, not in a good way though. People seem to befriend him for the purpose of sympathy. His parents are already separated and has their own families. When they learned that he was gay, they just let him live on his own with a monthly allowance. JUST monthly allowance, no 'how are you', 'are doing fine', or what so ever. He thinks that is a better set up though than having to move address from month to month depending on which parent will take care of him.

He took the 'living alone' pretty well. Ofcourse, he was sad but he is still fighting. He believes that if it is painful today, it is better, so the happiness will come tomorrow. And besides, he has a crush that keeps him occupied and liking Bae Jinyoung makes him feel alive.

Even if Bae Jinyoung, his crush, doesn't know his existence, it is fine. At first. But as days, weeks, even years pass by, he started to long for the attention of the male who seemed to be too occupied with his friends and girls. Daehwi don't mind the girls, they come and go like buses on bus station in Jinyoung's life.

And so, one peculiar rainy day during summer, as he gaze at the lone figure of his love at the bus station, he decided he shall do it now. He is alone, if ever he gets rejected no one will know and will save his shame. He walks near Jinyoung and looked at his umbrella, he had lots of umbrella at home but he only brought one today, he didn't know it would rain, and even if he is going to be walking, being his house just almost near, it is okay if he gets soaked as long as his love don't get colds.

He hand Jinyoung the umbrella with his confession letter. "J-just t-take this." He croaked looking down. Bae Jinyoung received it and read the letter, without sparing him a glance. 

Daehwi knew all along that by the time he already have the courage to confess to his crush, it won't be enough to totally say his heart so he just wrote it on a letter ages ago. But he was shocked when the letter hit his chin. He looked up, meeting Jinyoung's eyes.

His lips tembled and his eyes wavered. He gulped and adjusted his glaces as he licks his braces, a habit he had when tensed. "I'm taking your umbrella because I need it. But I'm not accepting your heart. It is useless." Daehwi stood there, eyes on the ground. He is void of emotions.

He could merely notice how a pretty girl, whom he know as the longest Jinyoung had ever dated, approached Jinyoung and how they used his umbrella to travel along the rain. 

He is so sad after that. Thankfully, that was friday, he had time to mend his heart for the weekend. While alone, he thought and thought on why is he suffering from such pain. Being alone and all. But everytime, he is always met with the same end, it is all because of him. His very own self is the reason, if only he is not gay, if only he is pretty, if only he is a girl, maybe, just maybe life would've been easier. Because by then, his Prince Charming, Bae Jinyoung, will love him as his Princess. But no, Daehwi may have a life harder than Cinderella's, but he believes he is by far uglier than the attitude of Snow White's Stepmother, heck, he only sleeps but he has no beauty. How can he even have a Prince?

But he still did not give up. He prayed to whomever over there that exists that 'please, just please, save me.' 

But his saviour never came. The rumor of him liking Bae Jinyoung and getting rejected spread throughout the school. People look at him sympathetically in almost every corridor that he walks at, even after Bae Jinyoung graduated. And as days passed by, his hope grew thinner and thinner and his prayers wen't lesser and lesser.

Thankfully, he was able to move into a more 'peaceful' College. Even so, his demons still hunt him every night. And knowing that Bae Jinyoung is studying at the same school, it drive him into the edge.

After all, he is useless. No one really cares for him. So he decided to do all the things he wanted to do in his life. He went clubbing. He went shopping while cross dressing. He tried every type of drugs and drinks he knows (which is only few). He went to Jeju Island. His parents was able to have him visit Japan. He even get to experience zip lines. And after doig it all, he finally felt contented.

But deep in his mind he knows, he just did all those things to save time. Maybe his saviour just came late. But no. Even to the last moment when he decided to go cliff diving at dying at once. But he was saved. And all the other time he tried to die, he was saved. And he is confused right now.

Amidst being confused, there is no time to think. He has to do it now or it may screw up again. Just as he closed his eyes and lift his arms, ready to fall, he did not.

A hand was hugging him by the waist. "Why do I have to save you everytime? Is it really my life-long duty?" He knows that voice and he teared up.

His saviour came. "One time you fell into my yacht. Then I knocked your poison. Me and my friends almost finished you drugs. My car fucked up before I hit you. And now, I think I am just enjoying this. Bae Jinyoung." His saviour said as he lifted Daehwi bridal style.

"L-lee Daehwi." He managed. 

"Lee Daehwi, as much as I am enjoying fucking up your suicide spree, I think I'll enjoy it more to get to know you better." Bae Jinyoung smiled and Daehwi is still shocked.

His savior came. All along, his saviour was there to save him. He teared up and cried in Jinyoung's embrace.

\---

Daehwi woke up in a foreign room. If not for Jinyoung's picture on the bedside table, he'd thought everything was a dream, after all, he fell asleep after crying.

He walked outside of the room and met a Jinyoung cooking ramyeon. He just stared at his saviour. Admiring all his beauty from his back, like he always did.

"I know I'm handsome." He smirked and Daehwi blushed. "Here. Let us share while we talked."

.....  
"Oh yeah. You seemed like you really enjoyed your life. Even go cliff diving and attempting suicide at the same time." Jinyoung sarcastically said.

"I think I was ready to die that time." He meekly said, not meeting Jinyoung's eyes. He still feel small under his love's eyes, maybe because even being his saviour, he already rejected his love once. "I already did what I wanted. I had tried everything that there is. I had lived my life to the fullest."

Jinyoung leaned closer. "So you are not a virgin anymore?" He whispered.

Daehwi's eyes bulged and he blushed. He hit Jinyoung in the arms. "Of course I still am-- I mean--." He just covered his face in embarrassment, missing Jinyoung's fond look.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, feels like he is enjoying it. He thinks, no, he has never been determined to do something in his life, except now. He is determined to save Daehwi. After all, there had been no one who made his heart beat that fast and make him blush that red when he saw Daehwi on the rooftop, the air carressing his bare beautiful face. And he had never been that scared in his life, scared to lose a mere stranger. So, he is also determined to entertain the beautiful feeling and let it blossom.

So maybe, it is love that from all those time that he had saved Daehwi, his heart is slowly saving Daehwi inside. "Nae maeum soge jeojang." He suddenly blurted out after they finished eating. Daehwi looked at him weirdly. "My friend told me to say that to the one I will cherish, forever." He explained and closed the distance between them, and finally, kissing Daehwi.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you like it or not, I am making part 2 or even part 3. Just always remember that the stories on the series are all connected BUT you can read it individually without the other as preference. Although, some of the settings are ofcourse, the same. If you have questions, requests, or aything. just DM me on Twitter @JinHwi13JaeNo. Talk to me if you have problems like Daehwi or worse or are you suffering from depression or something, let us work on it together. Let me save you. /*wink.


End file.
